


The World of Solitaire

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Solitaire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on an RP with a good friend of mine who helped me grow and develop this idea from a slow, dull week. The daughter of the King and Queen of Hearts is being forced to marry the Joker Prince of Diamonds. A good friend of hers tries to help her out of the sticky situation in their world unlike any other in the world called Solitaire that is not a game, but a way of life.





	1. Chapter 1

The World of Solitaire was a very curious one. What's that? You've never heard of the world of Solitaire? Well, it is a very interesting place to get to know once you get the chance. There were four branches of the world, two being royalty which would be the King and Queen of Hearts in their kingdom as well as the neighboring kingdom of the King and Queen of Diamonds. They were all mostly very happy, except for maybe The Princess of Hearts who was named Amora who was being told to marry the son of the Diamond Kingdom, though he viewed himself as an Ace, she thought of him as a Joker if you know what I mean.

Princess Amora also wanted to explore more of the world, though no one understood why she would want to leave when they viewed it as perfect and carefree. She simply could not deal out, but this was her story. She loved her parents dearly, but she wanted out of being forced to marrying to the heir of the Diamonds, though her mother believed it sounded very dazzling and more attractive than the Heart Kingdom and her daughter was fortunate enough to be courted by the heir. The Princess had a live-in companion who was her best friend and confidante. She was born to the Heart Kingdom's grand advisor, and was given to the King and Queen to grow up with the Princess since they were three-years-old.

"I'm not looking forward to this at all," Princess Amora told her only real friend as she pet the fluffy white cat in her arms who had a red ribbon around its neck that nearly looked like a heart itself. "I don't want to marry Prince Jack."

"I could arrange for a way to stop that, Amora." Verona whispered to her best friend as she brushed Amora's hair for her.

"It would be great if you could," Amora told her as she sat down to get her hair taken care of, placing her silvery tiara with a giant heart in the center, putting it on her cat's head. "Mother never seems to listen."

"Just play along for a couple of days longer then." Verona whispered as she styled the Princess' hair.

"Easy for you to say," Amora smirked. "You don't have to wear the crown and marry a Diamond."

"Well, your marriage won't happen... And the crown thing... Well, yes, that is a nuisance." Verona smirked back.

"What's it like to not be a princess?" Amora asked.

"The same really, only no servants to tend to any needs we have," Verona said. "We have to tend to ourselves, earn our food and clothes, even making them ourselves at times."

"So, basically, you do everything you do for us, but for yourselves," Amora concluded. "That sounds like freedom to me."

"It can be." Verona nodded.

"I should go out of the barrier," Amora said, gesturing out the window. "Go out... Explore more of Solitaire... Surely you know somewhere interesting to go."

"Just stay a couple more days, my friend will be able to help there too." Verona said.

"I'll try, but it won't be easy, especially with that Joker coming over tomorrow." Amora groaned slightly.

"Well, I shall be by your side to act as a buffer, my Lady." Verona said, carefully taking the tiara and placing it delicately where it was meant to sit.

The cat let out a loud mew before hopping down on the floor and soon went to its royal bed in the corner, going to sleep.

"That would be perfect," Amora replied. "You always know just what to say... Unlike Mother who is pretty much eating up the idea of me marrying into the Diamond Kingdom."

Verona gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. "Well, she cares for you, she's just showing it the only way she thinks she can show that." she soothed.

"Hmm..." Amora paused thoughtfully. "Well, there's one thing I really like about being a Heart."

"Yes?" Verona smiled.

"I get to meet and hang out with someone cool like you." Armoa smiled back.

Verona blushed and playfully nudged her. "Oh, you." she chuckled.

"Oh, me?" Amora giggled a bit from that.

Verona chuckled and then finished off her Princess' look with a soft ribbon choker with a red-jeweled heart.

Amora smiled, looking in the mirror as she gently raked a finger through her shiny ebony hair as it was stylized and looked great again. "Thank you so much, Verona," she then said. "You're a great friend."

"As are you, when you don't complain over my outfit choices for you." Verona promised, though the last bit was only a tease.

"Well, I have a bit of a 'hearty' wardrobe." Amora smirked with a small wink to tease back.

The King of Hearts soon came down the corridor to check on his daughter as he had something to give her.

Verona laughed softly to that. She answered the door to the King. "Your Majesty." she curtsied.

"Father." Amora said as she stood up with a low curtsy.

"Hello, girls," King Valentino greeted with a bow as he carried a special box in his free hand. "Princess Amora, you have a special gift."

"Strange... It's not my birthday." Amora replied, pondering what the gift would be for.

"Yes, but this is for when your visitor Prince Jack of Diamonds comes by tomorrow," King Valentino said before he soon opened the box to bring out a special locket that of course had a red heart ruby at the end of the silver string and he soon allowed his daughter to wear it. "Your mother would love you to have this and to wear it on your wedding day like when she did when we got married."

"Oh... Thank you..." Amora said, looking down to the locket. She had to admit that it looked beautiful, even though she didn't want to wear it to see or marry Prince Jack with.

Verona was helping fasten it. "It's beautiful, my lady." She smiled.

"It is very nice," Amora smiled back. "Thank you, Father."

"You're very welcome, my dear," King Valentino smiled. "I was hoping you would love it."

Verona then moved to the side to look. "Stunning as usual, my lady." she smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Verona." Amora smiled back from that.

"It will be time to eat soon." King Valentino soon informed.

"Thank you, Father." Amora curtsied to that.

"I shall see you out, Your Majesty." Verona smiled politely with a curtsy.

Amora smiled from that.

"Such good girls." King Valentino beamed from that, going out of his daughter's bed chamber.

Verona smiled softly as she saw him out. Hartley let out a posh meow.

"Be a good kitty." Amora told her pet on the way out with her father.

Verona left him a bowl of milk and some cat food before she followed. Hartley soon came to his bowl and lapped up the milk.

"Your mother really wants your best behavior for tomorrow." King Valentino soon reminded.

"I know, Father, I know." Amora replied calmly and obediently.

Verona followed a few steps behind them.

A maid was soon giving Queen Valentina some tea as Amora and King Valentino came to eat with her. Amora forced herself to give a polite smile around her mother, though in secret, she more or less disliked her mother, especially in the case of her marrying into the Diamond Empire with the son.

"Good day, my Queen." King Valentino greeted his wife.

"So you've finally decided to join me? Hurry and sit down so we may eat." Queen Valentina commanded.

"Of course, dear." King Valentino smiled.

Amora soon sat with her parents as their meal was served and they soon began to nourish themselves. Verona tended to Amora. Amora smiled to it even though she felt it was unnecessary before glancing out the window with a sigh as she saw the other kingdom from here and it was just another reminder of what more she had to do as a Princess of Hearts.

Once they were done eating, Valentina looked to Amora. "You and Verona may take a walk around the palace grounds, you need to gain some pink back in your cheeks." She told her daughter with a sniff.

"Yes, Mother." Amora replied calmly.

Valentina nodded. "Very good, Verona, make sure my daughter has her cloak and her parasol." she then added.

"Yes, Your Highness." Verona replied politely.

Valentino politely looked between his wife and daughter with a small smile. Valentina then waved with her hand, dismissing the two girls if Amora was finished completely.

Amora wiped her mouth once she was full enough and soon came to give goodbye hugs. "Good day, Father."

"Good day, my little princess." Valentino smiled.

"Good day, Mother." Amora then said as she wet to her mother next.

"Good day, Amora." Valentina nodded, allowing the hug, and patting her back a couple of times.

Amora smiled to both of her parents, though it was more visible to her father than her mother. She gave one last curtsy and began to leave with Verona to go out with her. Verona escorted Amora out of the room. King Valentino smiled softly as the girls soon left.

"Well, at least I get to go outside." Amora said to Verona.

Verona nodded. Amora soon got ready to go out with Verona, preparing herself of course as it was part of the family law. Verona help put her cloak on, grabbing her own cloak, then getting the parasol too.

"Thanks anyway," Amora said from the help. "I'd rather be independent, but at least you get to help me out."

Verona nodded.

"So, ready to go?" Amora asked then as they were just about set.

"Yes, My Lady." Verona smiled.

"Let's get going then, my friend." Amora smiled back, walking off as Hartley soon fell asleep in his bed.

Verona nodded and walked beside her, offering her arm in a friendly way. Amora accepted the kind gesture and consent with it as they soon came to the great outdoors together. The princess took a deep, happy breath and let it out in soft relief as she soaked up every moment of being outside of her home as much as she could since she rarely got to be out on her own, aside from the company of Verona.

Many people were out on their own as it was, attending to chores such as shopping, farming, or mingling. Verona smiled, keeping an eye out as well when they walked along. Amora smiled back, looking among the commoners that she felt were lucky not to be born into royalty like herself. Some people greeted her before she greeted back.

One braver child stepped up to them, bobbed a curtsey then had to speak her mind. "You Highniss, are you twins?" She asked with her head tilted.

"Uh, excuse me?" Amora blinked, a bit surprised of the new girl.

Verona looked curious too.

"If'n not for teh dresses an' crown, you both look teh same." The girl told them.

"Heh... Well, thank you, but no," Amora replied. "Verona's not my twin, but she's a very good fried of mine. Um... Who might you be?" she then asked.

Verona smiled, though her eyes were thoughtful.

"I's Mary, You Highniss." The girl smiled, showing a gap-toothed smile.

"Hello, Mary," Amora greeted with a curtsy. "I'm... Well... You know who I am... Princess Amora of Hearts."

Mary blushed, but smiled wider. "You's beautiful... But I best gets goin' afore my momma gets mad." she said, the first part shy, but the second part hurried. She bobbed another curtsey and had to rush off.

"Oh, um, goodbye!" Amora called out before pouting a bit. "Aw... Well, it was nice while it lasted..."

Verona gently squeezed her friend's arm.

"She seemed interesting." Amora smiled to Verona hopefully.

Verona nodded. "Well, she certainly was brave." she smiled.

"I hope maybe we could see her again." Amora replied.

"Well, I'll see about arranging something." Verona promised.

"You can do that?" Amora asked with surprise.

Verona nodded.

"Well, let's have it then." Amora chuckled, walking along with Verona into the marketplace.

Verona smiled and walked with her. Amora picked up an apple that was shiny and red, so of course she loved it, especially as it looked a lot like a heart itself. Verona paid for it out of the small pouch of coins she carried for such an event.

"Such a pretty apple," Amora smiled bashfully. "I know it's fruit, but... It looks so beautiful."

"Well, just make sure you eat it within a couple of days." Verona smiled.

"Oh, I will," Amora replied. "It would make for a nice pie."

A man grunted with slight disgust as he spotted a flyer for something as he walked away from it, showing that it advertised for something Spade related, though it bewildered Amora. Verona blinked as she looked at the advertisement. She then hurried Amora a bit quicker away from the flyer.

"Whoa!" Amora gasped. "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Verona promised in a whisper.

Amora glanced to her, but nodded as they continued to keep going, away from the flyer. Verona allowed Amora to choose what they did, though guided her away from anything dangerous.

Amora looked all around the town square as they traveled. "Well, on the bright side, no sign of the Joker." she said to herself quietly with relief.

Verona nodded.

"Good day, ladies," A portly man chuckled with a grin, dressed mostly in black. "Can 'ol Blackjack help ya with anythin'?"

"Uh... Erm... I don't think so..." Amora said, a bit disgusted with this man.

"Come now," Blackjack grinned a bit, grabbing her arm. "Maybe we could help each other, we could~"

"Get your hands off her now." Verona glared, grabbing his wrist that was of the hand holding Amora's arm.

"Feisty, ain't we?" Blackjack chuckled. "Come now, girls, 'ol Blackjack ain't all bad."

"Get away from me!" Amora shrieked in disgust and fear.

Verona increased her grip on his wrist to try to get him to let Amora go.

However, while that didn't really work, a young woman came over, in a black suit with her hair in a plait with a red ribbon tying it off. She easily had the man down on the ground, pinning him with her boot. "Apologize to the nice girls." she told him calmly.

"Yeah... Says who?" Blackjack snorted at first.

The woman leaned down enough to whisper so no one else could hear. She told him who she was while warning him not to tell anyone or he'd be brought down with every available channel to her. "Now apologize." she ordered again.

"Erm... Yes, of course... Right away, ma'am..." Blackjack then said, suddenly scared as he let go of Amora and Verona. "My mistake, ladies."

Amora glanced at him before looking back to the one who helped her and her friend. "Um, thank you." she then uttered out.

The young woman carefully guided the two away a moment while letting the man run off. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but I couldn't allow him to do what he was thinking of doing." she apologized.

"Thank you for saving us." Verona added herself.

"Who are you?" Amora had to know.

"You may call me Noir." The young woman told them.

"Well, thank you very much, Noir," Amora smiled. "That was very good of you."

Blackjack whimpered a bit in the background.

Noir turned to look at Blackjack over her shoulder. 'Go. Now.' she mouthed.

Blackjack then dashed away like a coward.

"Seems like he's your pet." Amora smirked slightly.

"No, he just values his current style of life a bit more than messing with beautiful girls." Noir said.

"Well, thank you again, Noir; I won't forget about this." Amora said, deeply grateful.

Noir gave a bow. "I shall escort you both home, it is getting late." she decided.

"Erm... Alright," Amora replied. "Thanks again, Noir."

Noir smiled and returned them to the palace. Amora kept her eyes forward, though she did trust Noir and looked jealous of her bravery and, shall we say, "awesomeness?".

"Goodbye for now." Noir bowed before seeming to disappear.

"Oh, uh, goodbye..." Amora said before looking to Verona in amazement. "That was amazing!"

Verona looked calm, but also very pale.

"Verona, are you okay?" Amora asked with concern.

"Inside, in your room... I'll tell you then." Verona promised in a whisper.

Amora looked back to her and soon began to come inside her home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Guards nodded and let the girls in through as they did their job and sang their chant. Verona nodded to them and then went inside with Amora, helping her out of her cloak and hanging up the parasol too. Amora straightened out her underclothes a bit once the cloak was put up, giving a smile to Verona before they began to go to her bed chamber as she looked just happy and excited to go outside for part of the day. Verona followed. The Heart Guards then returned to their positions once the girls were safely inside.

Amora looked around on the way back to her room before glancing in disgust as her mother had some servants setting up Diamond decorations to go with tomorrow's festivities in the other room combined with stray Hearts. She then let Verona into her room first and shut the door behind them and she sat on her bed to talk with her best friend. "Okay, what's up?" she then asked.

After making sure no one else was around Verona looked at Amora. "Okay, first thing, the Spades are the leaders of the underground empire... They're dangerous to get on the wrong side of." She whispered first.

"The Spades... An underground empire?" Amora replied. "I haven't heard of them."

"Well, you wouldn't, they're practically criminals... If you want it put simply." Verona whispered.

"Oh..." Amora said, with a bit of a pale face. "They wouldn't attack the kingdom, would they though?" she then asked cautiously.

"No, if they planned on it they would have already." Verona soothed.

Amora paused before nodding. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Verona nodded.

"I've heard of the Clubs being rather... Sleazy though..." Amora then remarked. "Like that Blackjack guy."

"Yes... They're not the best." Verona agreed softly.

"Them, I know about," Amora nodded. "Mother especially does not like them."

Verona nodded back.

"Maybe Prince Jack was adopted." Amora hid a small smirk.

Verona gave a small chuckle. "But Noir... She's the daughter of the last Spade boss." she whispered.

"She seemed kinda cool." Amora replied calmly.

Verona nodded.

"...Would be interesting if we somehow saw her again," Amora said, not-so innocently. "Like... Tomorrow."

"I told you I'll handle it." Verona replied softly but firmly.

"By yourself?" Amora asked bashfully.

Verona looked to her.

"...Sorry... I guess I got caught up in the world of adventure." Amora said bashfully.

"It's alright, but I promise I'll sort it for you... You're my friend." Verona said softly.

"And you're mine, Verona." Amora smiled before suddenly hugging her.

Verona hugged her back warmly.

"Guess I better get as much as rest as I can get to keep remaining sanity from before seeing the Joker tomorrow." Amora said.

Verona nodded. "I wonder." She mused as she helped Amora into a more comfy dress.

"If I'll make it out?" Amora smirked a bit jokingly.

"I was just thinking over what that Young Girl Mary said." Verona admitted.

"Oh, I see..." Amora replied. "She seemed like a real sweetheart too."

Verona smiled.

Amora smiled back. "Promise me that we'll always be best friends forever? Even if I have to marry that Joker?" she then asked softly.

"I promise, but don't lose hope... May I try something?" Verona said, then asked.

"Hmm... Sure... You may." Amora allowed her to do so.

Verona carefully removed another tiara, with a different colour gem, positioning them both so they could only see shoulders and above. "I'm just borrowing this a moment for this test," she assured Amora then quickly put her hair in a similar style as Amora's then gently placed the tiara on her head. She then blinked. "She was right..." she mused, looking at their reflections.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" Amora asked curiously.

"Look in the mirror... We do look very similar." Verona pointed out softly.

Amora glanced to Verona, then took a closer look to see that there was a bit of an uncanny resemblance. "How have I never thought about that before?" she asked in surprise like this was the first time she ever noticed how identical they both looked. "I guess that's why that girl thought that we were twins."

Verona nodded.

"You're not saying... We switch places... Are you?" Amora asked.

"If my plan falls through or will happen too late, then yes." Verona said softly.

"Oh, Verona..." Amora whispered thankfully. "What would I do without you?"

Verona took the tiara off her own head and then hugged Amora. Amora hugged right back, a bit emotionally, but was just happy to have Verona in her life. Verona gave a soft smile. Hartley appeared between them with a loud mew.

"Oh, hey, Hartley," Amora said before petting him. "Must be time for bed for the people if he's wide awake."

Verona chuckled.

"I'll see you at breakfast then?" Amora then said.

"Yes, my Lady." Verona grinned and then helped remove the jewellry and tiara that needed to come off before feeding Hartley again.

"Good night, Verona." Amora smiled, going into her bed once she was able to.

Hartley looked up before he soon went to his evening food, looking almost as posh and pampered as the Queen of Hearts.

"Good night." Verona said softly, before getting to her own room beside Amora's and getting ready for bed herself.

Amora smiled to her best friend before turning over to drift off to sleep. Verona wrote a note and sent it by carrier pidgeon. The pigeon swayed about while waiting for the note and soon flew off when allowed to go, delivering the note as it flew off into the night. Verona watched carefully before heading to her bed. Hartley soon wandered out into the corridors for the night until the next morning.

The next morning, Verona awoke and got herself ready for the day before going to get Amora ready. Amora grumbled, turning over in her sleep as she didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Come on, my lady, you need to wake up." Verona told her softly.

"I will, I will... Ten more minutes..." Amora smirked before she forced her eyes to open. "I was having the most wonderful dream."

"Oh?" Verona asked as she fetched out Amora's outfit for the day.

"I met the most interesting people," Amora smiled. "Guess I was still thinking about you-know-what."

Verona looked confused a moment.

"That flyer..." Amora hinted a bit.

"Oh, yes." Verona nodded.

"I'm just so curious," Amora said bashfully. "Well, today is the Joker's arrival. Help me out a bit?"

Verona nodded. Amora sighed, but she managed to get herself up and ready for the day to see Jack of Diamonds with. Verona dressed and sorted out Amora's hair too. Amora sat comfortably, though her mind wandered far beyond her control. Verona smiled softly. Amora smiled back.

King Valentino smiled politely to his Queen as they started their morning together. Valentina looked rather smug and happy today, being almost pleasant. Amora soon came out with a deep sigh as she came out to get the day over with as she viewed today as the day her life was going to crumble apart.

"Quickly my lady, should we change clothes before meeting Jack but after breakfast, just to be safe?" Verona asked before they would leave for breakfast.

"Yes, we shall." Amora allowed.

Verona nodded. She then went to breakfast with Amora.

"Let's hope it's as tolerable as possible before Jack shows his face." Amora muttered a bit.

Verona gently squeezed Amora's hand. Amora deeply appreciated that as she took a deep breath on the way to their morning meal.

"Good morning~" Valentina greeted the two.

Valentino smiled to his little Heart.

"Good morning, Mother and Father." Amora greeted calmly.

"Verona may join us, after all she will be chaperoning you and Jack." Valentina decided, pointing to the seat opposite Amora's.

"Thank you, Mother." Amora nodded as she liked the idea of having Verona there with her.

Verona came and sat down at the Queen's command.

"Remember your manners, my princess." Valentino smiled.

"Of course, Father." Amora smiled back a bit bigger to him than to her mother.

Valentina started to eat once everyone was served, not waiting as SHE was the one who ruled most. Amora merely glanced to her mother as she ate. Valentino smiled all around until they would be done as the Royal Heart Guards were playing I Spy together until they would be moved to let in the visiting Diamond family.


End file.
